


she swears she isn't blushing

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, fluff i guess?, just very short, lil oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: Based on the Sansaery prompt from tumblr: There were many things sansa expected about university. a vast library, for one. a chance to learn. and - if she was lucky - friends. what she didn't expect? her flatmate, the beautiful, confident, smart as hell margaery, who had a penchant for art and a habit of nudity, even when sansa is around. (sansa swears she isn't blushing)





	she swears she isn't blushing

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to incorporate a lot of what anon gave me into my story, so I hope that worked well. it's definitely short, but it's also my first fit in this fandom and I stopped watching GoT probably 3 years ago after season 5 came out, so I'm not really up to date on any of the characters. I gave it my best shot. pls be gentle

There were many things Sansa expected about university; A vast library, for one, filled with books she could only imagine she would spend hours hiding her nose behind, a chance to learn outside of classes. And perhaps, should she find herself lucky enough, friends (more than just Arya, at least).

What she had not expected, however, was her flatmate, Margaery Tyrell, sprawled naked over her duvet, _Anna Karenina_ in hand, as the first thing she saw when entering her dorm. “Gods!” she exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize—I’m Sansa—I can come back when you’ve found some…clothes.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Come in, come in.” Margaery rose and pulled a robe over herself, but to say it did much to change her current state would be nothing short of an exaggeration. She may as well have cloaked herself in air, for all that she ended up actually covering. Sansa found her eyes drifting downwards as a heavy blush spread across the back of her neck. She opened her mouth to apologize again as Margaery waved her hand. “I’ve quite an affinity for art and nudity; I suppose it would have been in my best interest to let you know ahead of time.” She winked.

“I don’t—I can come back.” Sansa swore she wasn’t blushing, but the burning heat in her cheeks would argue otherwise.

“Oh, please. Do I make you uncomfortable?” In what masqueraded as an attempt to assuage the situation the pulled the silken robe tighter around herself, outlining her features even more clearly. At least when the robe was loose, Sansa could _pretend_ not to notice the roundness of her breasts. “It’s all art, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I suppose.” She fought to keep her eyes anywhere but Margaery, who seemed to have no problem trying to make direct eye contact.

“Sansa Stark.” Her name sounded lovely coming from Margaery’s lips. “I’m excited to have such a lovely girl as my flatmate this year.” She glanced Sansa up and down. No, Sansa was _not blushing._

So Margaery was beautiful, confident, smart as hell (as such was quite obvious from her movements alone), and had a penchant for nudity, seemingly whether or not Sansa was around. Sansa took a deep, shuddering breath.

Okay. She was blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is please-say-nine.tumblr.com and I am ALWAYS accepting fic prompts from over there. if you liked it please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
